


A Killer And A Conman

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Series: Midnight Missing Scenes [6]
Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Major Spoilers, S1E5, Unearthed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: A killer and a conman talk about a day in Midnight. Ghosts, murder, kidnappings and a little love.If you did not read the tags major spoilers for episode 5 'Unearthed'.





	A Killer And A Conman

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning: Spoilers for episode 5 Unearthed.

Manfred sighed, eyes closed as he massaged his forehead.

“You finally finished it and instead of moving on you’re here.” Xylda spoke, looking at him with sad eyes.

“Grandma, shut up.” He didn’t have the strength or the patience to deal with her right now. He’d bought back the things from Bobo considering he a large amount of cash that he didn’t need because he wasn’t paying Hightower anymore. He could have been in the house but right now he needed the comfort of the only home he’d ever known.

He was disturbed by a knock on the door before Olivia came in without invitation making Xylda disappear, the sunlight that was high in the sky showing that Lem was no doubt asleep.

“You said you had absinthe.” The bland statement made him laugh and he stood, grabbing the green bottle and two shot glasses, placing them opposite each other on the table, filling them as they sat, backs against one wall, looking towards the other and both of them downed the drinks without a word.

Manny refilled the glasses, both of them spinning the glassware around.

“So what happened with Hightower?” Olivia was never going to be one who minced her words.

“He killed himself. I managed to contact Violet and she hijacked my body so she could tell him that, he ruined her life. Constantly controlling her before selling her off like livestock, which is the real reason why she killed herself, before she tried to strangle him. I managed to push her out but he killed himself anyway, using that fucking glass trick.” He explained before downing the second shot, the burn of alcohol sliding down his throat and anise coating his tongue. “So, Bobo?”

“When the fire took place they kidnapped Fiji.” She gave a dark smile as the Gypsy actually growled. “Turns out Bobo’s family were white supremacists and kept tons of weapons they were going to use. He stole them all and hid and the Sons of Lucifer wanted them, that’s why they sent Aubrey.” She sighed, sipping at the green liquid. “Bobo went with the weapons and Lem hid under the truck and waited until they reached the compound. Lem killed all of those bastards and nearly got shot to pieces as a result but Fiji’s okay and Bobo used a grenade on the weapons so they’re taken care of.”

She threw back the rest of the shot, again they were refilled.

“I’ve never seen someone die before. Seen the bodies, the ghosts when they’ve been torn and chewed up but..” He let his head roll back squeezing his eyes shut.

“The first time I killed a man I cried for hours and didn’t sleep for a week.”

He reached over and took her hand, squeezing gently and she squeezed back, both of them just sitting there for a moment.

“Why doesn’t it bother you I’m a killer?” Olivia asked softly.

“I’m a conman.” Was the simple answer. “And they deserved it.”

“How do you know?”

“Because it’s you.”

The blond swallowed harshly before throwing back her third, the brunette matching her.

“Is there anything we can do for Fiji?” Manfred spoke again, this time leaving their glasses empty.

“No. The only thing that can help her is time, is there anyone in this town that has a normal, stable relationship?” She asked rhetorically but still got an answer.

“Joe and Chuy.” Which made her laugh brightly, both of them grinning. “But you don’t need normal, you and Lem prove that.” Manny pointed out making her smile again.

“I just wish he’d stop, you know, nearly getting killed, again.” She sighed and went for the absinthe once more but the Gypsy stopped her, letting go of her hand to get the beers from the fridge. Neither of them would ever acknowledged them holding hands, especially when it was Olivia who initiated it this time.

“Midnighters take care of each other, even if it keeps happening we’ll make sure it’s only nearly.” Manfred assured and she chuckled, holding up the can so they could tap them together, taking deep gulps.

Neither of them moved for hours, only moving as the sun set so Olivia could return to Lemuel. Manfred smiled, it may be a fight but Midnight was worth it, even if it was just having a kick-ass friend like Olivia who wouldn’t judge him, even before he took everything else into account.

“Hey asshole, get out here.” He chuckled to himself, yep, worth it.


End file.
